


talking bodies

by finegold



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gym AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finegold/pseuds/finegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hates the gym but he likes Kyungsoo. It helps that Joonmyun pays for his membership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talking bodies

**Author's Note:**

> me: i HATE chaptered fics  
> also me: *only uploads chaptered fics*

Baekhyun is halfway through the most recent episode of Grey’s Anatomy when his phone starts vibrating furiously from across the room. He already knows who it is and what they’re going to say, but he makes the effort of sliding off the couch to answer because he is a good person, and Byun Baekhyun has a lot of faults but ignoring his phone calls is not one of them. He slides his finger across the screen and brings the phone to his ear. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Jongin’s voice greets him. “You better be ready or I swear to god, Baekhyun. I’ll come up there and drag you out myself.” Jongin doesn’t even say hello. What a bitch. 

“Calm down, I’m ready,” he reassures. Even though he is definitely  _ not _ ready. He hasn’t showered in three days. He’s almost positive the shirt he’s wearing now is the same one Jongin saw him in last week, and that’s pretty embarrassing even for his standards – which were exceptionally low to begin with. “I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Baekhyun says as he runs a hand through his hair – ignoring the fact that his roots are oily as hell and could use a good wash. It’s okay. His mother once told him that washing his hair everyday will make the strands fall out and a little natural oil never hurt anyone. Baekhyun isn’t bothered by it, but he’s been criticized enough times by his friends for his unintentional Greaser-Aesthetic that he can assume everyone else is. 

He hears Jongin sigh on the other end because they both know he’s lying, but Jongin’s been his friend long enough that he’s learned to put up with his inability to be on time for anything. They planned to work out together days ago, but Baekhyun had once shown up late to his own birthday party because watching just one episode of Grey’s Anatomy is impossible - and Derrick was dying at the same time as his lunch reservation. He doesn’t plan to be late – it just happens. 

He hangs up on Jongin without saying goodbye and makes his way to the bathroom to get ready. He doesn’t have time to shower – he doesn’t even have time to get dressed in order to meet Jongin downstairs when he said he would. Baekhyun doesn’t mind being gross and unhygienic in front of his friends, but he cares a little about how the rest of the world sees him and they’re going to be in a public place.

Baekhyun eventually makes it to the lobby to find Jongin’s car sitting out front. He knows he’s going to be pissed but he also knows Jongin’s a whiny nerd who runs a blog dedicated to depressed, animated magical girls so he’s not exactly intimidated. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets as he climbs into the passenger seat and throws his bag in the back. “You made it, finally. I’ve been waiting forever.” Jongin doesn’t even bother gracing him with a response, instead driving out of Baekhyun’s apartment complex in a passive aggressive nature that would make Sehun proud. 

They’re driving in silence when Jongin finally feels stifled enough to acknowledge Baekhyun’s existence. “Why did you bother showering  _ before  _ the gym?” He asks, turning down the radio which had been blasting an OST from one of Jongin’s animes (depressed magical girls, Baekhyun guesses). Baekhyun’s pretty sure he already knows the answer to that, but he appreciates his attempt to move on from the fact that he made him wait a half an hour too long. Baekhyun looks up from his phone to smirk at Jongin, a shit eating grin on his face as he unplugs Jongin’s phone from the auxiliary cord to plug in his own, ruffling his still-damp hair. 

“I smell good, right?” Baekhyun says, shoving his head in Jongin’s Personal Space Bubble. “I used Joonmyun’s shampoo and conditioner. That shit probably costed a thousand dollars but the bottles are so small? I don’t understand rich people.” 

Joonmyun is Baekhyun’s roommate/mother/unlicensed motivational speaker and the main reason Baekhyun is sitting in Jongin’s car on the way to the gym. Joonmyun had inadvertently taken it upon himself to try and improve Baekhyun’s life – because apparently sitting at home between work and classes is not a suitable way to live. Baekhyun thinks it’s fine. He goes to bed at a decent hour, wakes up early enough to eat breakfast before class and his job as a part-time barista allows him to drink all the coffee he wants. 

Joonmyun disagrees. He reached his breaking point when he walked in on Baekhyun sitting on their shared Ikea couch with his jogging pants shoved halfway down his thighs and his hand wrapped around his cock – and what’s worse is after Joonmyun had screamed, sighed, and made his way to his bedroom, Baekhyun managed to finish. Joonmyun doesn’t know that, of course, and Baekhyun never plans to tell him, but it’s definitely been added to his list of Things I am Ashamed of. The next morning Joonmyun sat him down for a Talk, and basically begged Baekhyun to get out of the house more. 

“I have no money to do anything though,” Baekhyun explained as Joonmyun looked at him from across the kitchen table, a look of distress and helplessness strewn across his spotless skin and perfectly arched eyebrows. That wasn’t exactly a lie – between paying for his half of the rent and his tuition, he really doesn’t have the extra cash for “hobbies”. Being financially independent sucks – and he counts his blessings everyday that Joonmyun was angelic and sweet and kind enough to let Baekhyun share his already furnished apartment with him. Baekhyun realizes that he probably shouldn’t be touching his dick on furniture he didn’t even pay for, but the living room is _shared space_ so he really didn’t see anything wrong with it. 

“I can pay for you,” Joonmyun’s face lit up the same way Baekhyun’s does when Joonmyun comes home with leftovers from some classy, expensive restaurant Baekhyun could never afford on his own. “Whatever you want. You can have an  _ allowance. _ ” 

Baekhyun tried his best to suppress his grin because fuck yeah, free money. If Baekhyun had been roommates with anyone that wasn’t Mr. Kim Drowning in Money Joonmyun, he’d decline. But he’s dealing with a man who once bought himself a new bed on impulse because, “one side is too lumpy. It hurts my back,”. Baekhyun likes to think that he’d feel bad about greedily taking someone’s charity when it isn’t needed, but Joonmyun had practically begged him to play sugar daddy. Baekhyun had let out an exasperated sigh, went on about how “I don’t need your money, Joonmyun.” before eventually agreeing to his “great idea”. Baekhyun lets Joonmyun believe that he used his master persuasion skills because Joonmyun likes to think he’s in charge. He would have gladly agreed from the beginning, but Joonmyun has this innate daddy complex that only comes out when money’s involved; and the least Baekhyun can do is humour him and accept his “kind gesture” as nothing more than a ploy to get Baekhyun out of the apartment so he can throw his fancy, 24 year old adult parties where he pretends his roommate hadn’t been playing with his junk on the same couch he entertains his guests on.

“There’s this hot guy at the gym,” Baekhyun explains to Jongin as he pulls down the overhead mirror to fix his fringe. Dyeing his hair back to black is probably one of the best decisions he’s made since switching his major from “you will not a find a job after this” to “you might find a job after this if you stay friends with Joonmyun”. Dark hair compliments his features more, and although he misses forcing Jongdae to dye his hair for him with random bottles of Manic Panic, he needs to catch the attention of Mr. Hotty with the Body. “The small one with big eyes. Have you  _ seen  _ him?” 

“Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?” Jongin raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You know his name?” Baekhyun can’t believe Jongin. “You know  _ his name _ and you didn’t tell me until now?” Jongin is supposed to be his bro. His wingman. He is supposed to tell Baekhyun the names of hot boys who wear tight shorts to the gym and have the face of a kinkajou and the body of a God. 

“You never asked,” Jongin shrugs. “He’s friends with Sehun, kind of. They talk sometimes.” 

Baekhyun is so blessed. He thanks whatever force of nature pushed Jongin and Sehun into his life because now he has an  _ in.  _ And hopefully that in will lead to more ins - and Baekhyun can have his hand  _ in _ Mr. Hotty with the Body - sorry,  _ Kyungsoo’s  _ pants before Joonmyun makes the next payment for his gym membership.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to get this up before i die at work for the next 12 hours!!!


End file.
